


Bad Timing

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the king of bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

_God, I remember when I first met you.  We had accidentally dragged you in on the hunt we were working in your hometown.  We’d all tried to play it cool, like we were just doing research, but you saw through that immediately._

* * *

“What did you say you were looking for?”  You eyed the three men who’d walked into the library near closing time.

“Just your books on mythology.” The tallest one flashed you a dimpled smile.  

“Any particular reason?” Your library had recently experienced a rash of vandals, and while three men in suits didn’t exactly scream ‘book defacers’ you were still going to keep an eye on them.

“Research.” The green-eyed super model responded gruffly.

“Right.”  You rolled your eyes.  “You three writing a paper or something?”

“Or something.” Mr. Model finally smiled and leaned over the counter.  “______?” He read your name tag and bit his lip.  “That’s a pretty name.”

“Bet you say that to all the people you’re trying to distract while your partners sneak away unnoticed.” You looked past him to The Tree and Columbo, who were, in fact, edging towards the shelves.  “You’re headed in the wrong direction, gentlemen.”

“Huh?”

“We don’t keep the mythology texts in standard order.  Most of what we have doesn’t stay on the shelves.  The books are too old for the general public to handle.  I’ll have to let you into the back room for you to get to them.” Your lips slid into a smirk.  “Now, why do you want to see them?”  You paused.  “Does it have something to do with that little girl’s disappearance?”

“Why would you think it has anything to do with that?” Columbo cocked his head to the side.

“You were at Joe’s Coffee Shop earlier today.  I know you’re investigating Maggie’s disappearance.  Can’t think of any other reason why you’d take a break from trying to find a six-year-old to look at some dusty old books.”

The three men exchanged looks.

“So, how can I help?”

GQ man looked back at you, a hint of admiration in his gaze.

* * *

_Still not really sure how you wound up getting under my skin the way you did.  It was just like, one morning, I woke up realizing I had a best friend.  Never thought I’d have one of those.  Yeah, I had Sam and Cas, but with everything we’d been through together, I was positive I’d never let anyone get that close to me.  Then you came along and blindsided me in the best possible ways…_

* * *

“Here.” You shoved your plate towards Dean.  “Can’t eat another bite.”

Dean grinned and picked up his fork.

“What I don’t understand is why you don’t just order a second slice of pie yourself, Dean?”  Sam rolled his eyes.

“Because,” You laughed. “If the waitress is hot, he doesn’t want to have her thinking he’s some kind of glutton.  If I order it, then he’s just being considerate, not wanting to waste food.”

It was a system the two of you had worked out over the last few weeks you’d been with the Winchesters.  Dean would order his pie and you would order another.  Then, when he finished his, you’d give him yours.  That way, he could get his pie fix and still hit on whoever had been serving you.

“You are the best wingman, ever.” Dean spoke between bites.

“I thought Cas was the wingman,” you cheesed.  “God, I’m so funny, I crack myself up.”

“Real knee-slapper, there, ______.”

“Whatever.  You love me.” You grinned.

* * *

_…and the worst._

* * *

“I need some advice.” Cas said as he entered the room.

“The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.” Dean said without looking up from the gun he was cleaning.

“Thank you.”  Cas frowned.  “But it has to do with ______.”

“She’s out getting groceries right now.”  Dean finally looked up.

“I know.  This is why I must speak with you now.”

Dean set the gun down.  “What’s going on, Cas?  Is she alright?”

“She…she makes me feel…upset.”

“Upset?”

“Yes.  There are things I wish to say in ______’s presence, but I find myself unable to give voice to any of my thoughts.”  His frowned deepened.  “It is most unpleasant.  Specifically because it is not unpleasant at all.”

“Sounds like you’re getting tongue-tied, Cas.”  Dean smiled. “Could it be possible you  _like_  ______?”

“I find I like most people, Dean.”

“Ah, but you don’t get flustered around most people, Cas.  Maybe you more than just  _like_  her.”

“If that is true, what do I do?”

Dean paused, caught off-guard by the sudden urge to tell Cas it would never work.  That ______ was too worldly, too sophisticated, too…much for Cas.  That she wasn’t his type, or that Cas wasn’t hers.  But–had he ever seen ______ with a man?  Or with anyone for that matter?  

She was supposed to be their friend.  Hunting protege or researcher, nothing more.  That was the role she filled.  Was that why Dean was suddenly so angry with the thought of Cas dating ______?  That any relationship between the two of them could mess up this happy little foursome if things went south?

“I…I don’t know what to tell you, Cas.”

* * *

_I guess I had hoped you’d tell Cas no when he asked you on a date.  I hoped you’d say no when he asked you to ‘go steady.’  I didn’t realize what I was feeling back then, but Sam figured it out.  Stupid college boy.  Told me I was jealous.  And not just jealous of the fact that the two of you were happy together, but because you were happy with him._

_I know this is the absolute worst possible time for me to tell you this, with this being your ‘big day’ and all, but I really do love you.  From the bottom of my heart.  So much so that I want to get down on my knees and beg you to run away with me.  That’s why I had to tell you no when you asked if I’d give you away today.  That’s why I can’t be there with you at all.  Because I know, once they ask for objections, I’d be saying all this in front of everybody._

_I must be the king of bad-timing._

_I’m not telling you all this to upset you.  I know you love Cas and I know he loves you.  He’ll be able to give you so much more than I ever could.  You know me–poison.  I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not being there today.  You really are my best friend, and I should be able to get over myself enough to be there for you, but I hope you can understand why I’m not._

_Anyway, I don’t know how to say congrats now without it sounding really sarcastic in my head as I write this.  You’re going to make a beautiful bride today, and Cas is one lucky man.  He better treat you right, or I’m gonna kick his angelic ass._

_-Dean_


End file.
